icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewbert Sline
Lewbert Horatio Brown '''(psuedonym '''Sline) is the mean, nasty doorman of Freddie Benson and Carly's apartment complex, who is notorious for stealing cookies from small children. He hates it when people come into his lobby. He has a huge wart on his left cheek, a big sore on his foot that according to him, never heals, and his wart is said to be a 'stress wart' due to his ex girlfriend, Marta, who made him miserable when they used to date according to Lewbert in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, although at times, he seems to abhor it, for some reason, he'd rather have it than not. However in a letter from his mother, Lewbert's wart began growing at age 12. He tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby, especially after he's just mopped. He is a victim (without knowing) in the iCarly segment Messin' with Lewbert. Lewbert is also a self-proclaimed jerk, frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments. Along with his hideous wart, Lewbert has a shrill and obnoxiously whiney voice which is frequently used for complaining, screaming, and making little girls cry. In iHurt Lewbert, Lewbert's wart got exploded off, but he demanded it to be reattached. He recently dated Marissa Benson but they broke up because he acted obnoxious when her son Freddie fell down the stairs (on purpose to get her to sto p dating Lewbert). In the episode of iFind Lewbert's Lost Love Carly, Sam and Freddie saw a Valentine's Day video of Lewbert and Marta from February 14, 1999, marking two weeks of them being together. Their relationship lasted about five weeks before Marta made Lewbert miserable, so he took her on a cruise, then purposely jumped off the ship, swam to the nearest shore (Seattle), changed his last name, took a job as the doorman he is now and he has remained like that for years. Lewbert was a male model in his younger years. According to iHurt Lewbert, he has a pet lizard and he feeds him live bugs found in the corner of his apartment room. Although it is not proven, it is possible that Lewbert was kind back before he met Marta. He returns again in iBeat the Heat. He asked Marissa why she broke up with him, with Marrisa reminding him that he yelled at Freddie who fell down the stairs and only cared about reservations. Lewbert said they could have gotten married and had a better son. Mrs. Benson got angry and slapped his wart. It is revealed that Lewbert actually did want to marry Freddie's mom as foreshadowed in iHurt Lewbert. Sometimes, Lewbert harassses the iCarly gang for his own enjoyment. Lewbert admitted, "'Cause I'm a jerk!" in iScream on Halloween, for example, when he tricked and pulled a joke on the iCarly trio into thinking apartment room 13-B is "haunted". His wart is more than similar to the pimple Kenan Thompson's character from All That (Principal Pimpel) wore. The resemblance of the two characters is uncanny; the humongous thing from a skin condition, plus the funny voice. Relationships Marta Trundel (in IFind Lewbert's Lost Love) Marissa Benson (in the IHurt Lewbert) Mrs. Sline is the mother of Lewbert Sline. She doesn't seem to have a good relationship with him now, because in iHurt Lewbert, she is known to call him, sometimes leaving death threats. List of Negative Things Lewbert Has Done *Stole a cookie from a little boy and ate it. *Yelled at a lady for having a dog in the lobby. *Shot a little boy's balloon. *Yelled at Carly and Sam for singing in the lobby. *Yelled at people for stepping on the floor he just mopped. *Slapped a police officer. *Yelled at Freddie to not bleed on the floor, which angered Freddie's mother. *Yelled at Mrs. Benson when she lifted Lewbert's foot up on a pillow, but soon relizes that she was trying to help him. *Yelled at Porkchop and Sledgehammer when he got back from the hospital. *Ignored that Freddie was hurt and insisted that he and Marissa go out to dinner like they originally planned (whereupon she replies, "Well, you'll just have to go without me!) *Threw his man-purse at Freddie in the neck. *Threw falafels at Carly and Sam for singing. *Yells pretty much at anyone in his lobby. *Threw potatoes at a little boy who stole his steak. *Convinced Carly, Sam, and Freddie that an apartment was haunted. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Adults